I'm a teacher!
by Bookworm1212
Summary: Percy Jackson is a regular half-blood, that is until Hecate asks him for a special quest. To become a teacher at Hogwarts school wizards and witches. He accepts but what happens when there are three nosy students, will his secret be kept safe or will the find out!
1. Let's go

**A/n:do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter and this is my first FanFiction**

 **Harry's POV:**

Its been a few months since the war with Voldemort. We're all still deeply depressed about the losses that have happened. I've been staying at the Weasleys since then since I've got no family to turn to. The Dursleys abandoned me after they saw how dangerous it would be to live with me because of the war. The only thing I like right now is that we don't have to go to school.

Meanwhile ...

 **Ron's POV:**

I was sitting in the kitchen when suddenly there was a noise coming from the window. I went to go look and I saw our owl.

When I went to go to to it and opened the letters I yelled "Nnnnnnnnoooooooooo", and I heard footsteps on the stairs and saw it was Harry and Hermione.

At the same time they both yelled "WHAT!"

"We have to go back to Hogwarts to be students again!!!" I yelled.

Harry groaned and Hermione said "Oh Ron I thought it was something terrible."

"But it is we have have to go back to school to be students again!"

" But we'all be getting our full education."

"But I don't wanna go to school"

"Who cares, who's the letter from anyways."

"The ministry", I mutter.

"Who?"

"The ministry!"

"Oh", I say, "Well if it's from the ministry then we have to go."

"But why!"

"Because it's from the ministry."

"But-"

"GUYS", Harry suddenly yells, "Stop fighting like an old married couple, it's making my head hurt!" He said, "and Ron we have to go if it's from the ministry so we have no choice but to go!"

When he said that it instantly made us blush. Suddenly we heard footsteps on the stairs and someone who sounded like Mrs. Weasley yell, "What is all this yelling about!"

And all of us at the same time said, "We have to go back to school to be students again."

"Oh" she said, "Well does it have the list of what you need for school."

I told her, "yes."

"Well then get your bags were going to Diagonal Ally."

 **Percy's POV:**

Me and Annabeth were sitting at the beach. It's been two months since the war and everything so far has been perfect.

"I love you, Wise Girl"

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain"

There was nothing to ruin that moment so I leaned in to kiss her and-"Percy" I hear Travis yell, "Chiron wants you in the Big House."

"Why"

"I don't know he just said it was important"

Annabeth says under her breath, " better not be a quest"

Then I leave but not without giving Snnabeth a quick kiss. When I get inside the big house I see that it is not only Chiron but Hecate there, and I wonder what a goddess would be doing here, but I still automatically kneel to her. I then ask, " why am I here and why is Hecate here, not to be rude my lady."

"No problem Percy, but I am here to give you a quest", she says with such ease as if there is no problem with that, as is a war didn't just happen, and that makes me mad since the war just ended two months ago.

"No, the war just ended and you expect me to go on a quest, we're all still healing!"

"Percy", with such sadness I calm down a bit, "please do this, there is no one else I can think of to do this, and if you listen we'lol explain what this quest is."

"Fine" I say gruffly.

"Okay now let me explain", she says," so many, many years ago I created a new species wizards, and there were four wizards and they created a school called Hogwarts. Their names were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They created the four houses where the students would get sorted, and the houses were called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. After a while Salazar thought that only pure-bloods should be allowed into the school but the others disagreed, so he left."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there, anyways there was this dark wizard named Coldemort and there was a prophecy a boy would rise and defeat him so he made it his mission to kill him. When he was a baby he went to kill him but his parents defended him so he jilled them too. When the got to the baby he hit him with the killing curse that nobody survives but he somehow did, and when he hit the baby and it backfired and hit home instead so Voldemort was known gone dead. A year ago he rose to power again and declared war in the boy, and the boy only just won the war a few months ago."

"What's his name"

"Harry Potter"

"What does this have to do with the quest?"

"When the war ended, as you already know there were many deaths and a few teachers too", she says and gives me time to think and it slowly dawns on me.

"You want me to be a teacher!"

"Yes"

"But I can think of many others to do it other than me, what about Annabeth,she's smarter, or one of your children they have more magic than me!"

"Because you have experience atehattheyve been through, so have the others but you have more, and-"

"Wait, what teacher"

"The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher"

Hesitantly I say, "fine", but only above a whisper.

"Great ", Chiron and Hecate say at the same time.

"Wait, I still have a question", how am I supposed to do magic if I'm a son of Poseidon."

"I'll bless you of course", she says so calmly as if it was obvious the whole time,"and when I do the spells and information you should know as a wizard will be known to you."

"Fine, but can I say goodbye to Annabeth and everyone else first?"

"Of course, but first to pack"

"She's going to kill me", I say as I walk over to my cabin and pack. Then I go to her cabin with my backpack and knock on the door and Malcolm answers.

He yells, "Annabeth!"

"What!"

He whispers "hope she doesn't kill you" to me the yells,"It's Percy"

She comes out and soon sees my backpack too and her face that was cheery then turned sad, "why" she says so sadly it breaks my heart.

"Hecate, I say barely audioble, "Come with me and I'll explain", we were soon at the beach where I told her everything Hecate told me, "Can you ask Chiron if he can tell the camp for me"

"Sure"

"I'll miss you so much"

"Me too, I love you"

"Love you too", then I left for the Big House, when I got there I asked, "so, where the school at?"

"England, and you'll get there by plane" I had a look of such horror on my face she laughed as she said,"Don't worry Zeus has promised me he'll try not to blast you out of the sky"

"So reassuring, now lets get to the plane", and suddenly I blacked out and when I awoke I realized I was on a plane and almost screamed when I realized there were other people not just me I the plane.

The end I hope that you liked the story and please give feedback


	2. Suspicious

**I will not have a writing schedule**

 **A/n: Do not own the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

 **Percy's POV:**

Hecate put a letter in my bag telling me that I would be picked up by some guy named Hagrid. While I was walking I saw a huge man that was almost as big as a giant, he was looking around with a sign in his hand, and of course with my dyslexia I read something that said **Perry Johnson**. I thought since with my dyslexia it was my name, so I went up to the man and asked, "are you Hagrid"

"Yes, are you Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, where do we go"

"To Diagon Ally of course, didn't the woman who wrote me the letter say you broke your wand so you'll need a new one"

"Oh, of course but where exactly is Diagon Ally", I say hesitantly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he said with a wink and a smile. While we walked he suddenly said, " oh, and I forgot to tell you, you'll be staying with the Weasleys until the school year starts, three of them will be your students and you'll meet up with them while we're in Diagon Ally"

"Of course, but where exactly where we meet with them"

"At Flourish Blotts", and I suddenly realize we we're standing in front of a brick wall with no way out but going backwards, I was about to ask Hagrid about this but I saw he was tapping the wall on specific places and the wall suddenly opened up and I saw a place that would have been competition to Olympus even if it was in ruins. When Hagrid saw how I was staring he started to laugh and said between laughs, "the first **laugh** time **laugh** they see **laugh** is always **laugh** the best", we then went to Flourish and Blotts and the first thing I saw were books, books, and books. The next thing to catch my attention were a bunch of red heads.

 **Harry's POV:**

We started to get our things to go to Diagon Ally and I I was so busy and packing I almost didn't hear Mrs.Weasley say, "...staying here"

"Wait who's saying here"

"Weren't you listening", I sheepishly shakes my head, she sighed and said again, " the new DADA teacher will be staying with us until the school year starts, he's American so be nice and we'll meet him In Diagon Ally in Fourish and Blotts with Hagrid who went to go pick him up", when we got there they still weren't there so we went to look for our books.

"Harry", I looked back and saw Hagrid, then Hermione, Ron, and I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. We then realized there was a boy about our age standing next to him, he had raven black hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed like my hair, a tan that wasn't fake that wasn't from those machines muggles use, and his eyes, they were like mine but not emerald, no they were like the sea, as if his eyes were a doorway to his soul.

When I looked back I saw Hermione drooling and yelled, "Hermione", which caused her to blush as red as a tomatoe and Ron to get annoyed, I then looked back and said, "hi I'm Harry Potter, he's Ron Weasley, and that's Hermione Granger, who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, you're new DADA teacher", I looked at him dumbly since he was about our age, but Hermione said my thoughts for me.

"But your our age"

"Ah, yes but I have experience you wouldn't imagine"

"And what experience would that be"

"That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out, anyways can we go to Gringotts, I need to get money."Hermione was about to say something else when Mrs.Weasley started talking and saying they should go anyways she since Harry needed to get more money.

When they got to Gringotts all goblins sudden got up from their chairs and bowed down tour DADA teacher and said together, "Perseus Jackson savior of-"But he cut them off by saying," what do you mean I am not the savior of anything", he said frantically and hurriedly as if trying to hide some big secret from us.

"Well what ever do you mean", a goblin asked innocently, but then Percy gave them a look that said he was keeping something a secret from everyone else, but the glare didn't go unnoticed by us, but then all the other goblins got up immediately understanding what he meant.

Then Hermione asked, "what was all that about, the goblins don't bow to anyone, _especially_ wizards", she said, and to be honest all the rest of us were quite curious too. He then said something that just made us even more curious.

"Oh, I don't know, they must have thought I was somebody else" he said, but we were still suspicious since goblins still don't bow to anyone. We then went to the desk he asked me for my key and I gave it to him. He saw Percy and his eyes widened.

"Come here my Lord your vault has been waiting for you for a long, long time almost 2 millennia, it has been a long time come one of the mini big three claimed this vault", when he said that it just made Percy blush, everyone called Thalia, Jason, Nico and him that and it made them all blush. We were curious as to what the goblin meant but didn't give us time as he just took us to our vaults first mine and then when we went to Percy's his was much, much deeper. When we got to it we saw many engravings and words that made no sense, I guess it was in another language, but the one that caught my eye was a man that looked just like Percy, but that man was holding a sword. He touched one of two kids kissing under water and when he touched it the door opened to reveal a cave with so much money it made mine look like a piggie bank. We then left without another word when he got all the money he needed.

He then said, "I need to get a wand, mine broke", we then went to Ollivanders and when he saw Percy he suddenly perked up and went to the back and brought back a wand.

"Here is your wand, your mistress made it especially for you, 11 inches, made of live oak, and the core is a pegasus hair", then he mutters under his breath, " interesting, interesting haven't had a core of pegasus hair in a while"

"What was that you said"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all", I was suspicious but I let it go since he was a trustworthy person.

"Sooo, do we go back to your place?"

"Oh no dear, the kids still have to get their supplies", inside he mentally groaned but they were all done in about two and a half hours and they left for their house, they recently rebuilt their house so they were happy to go back, they didn't have a room for Percy so they simply used magic to add a new room. When Percy looked inside he was amazed by how much room complimented him, and how beautiful it was, it had sea green wallpaper and there was a fountain on the corner and everything just simply looked like his personality. When she saw the look in his face she simply said, "I used a spell for the room to suit your personality, it seems you like the sea a bit", she said with such kindness he started to miss his mom, Annabeth, Paul, Chiron and everyone else at camp, he felt homesick.

That night at dinner he told everyone, "I'm going to sleep early, I'm really tired", when he said that it made Ginny, The Golden Trio, and George suspicious but not the adults since they just thought he was just tired from the plane and the time they spent in Diagon Ally.

Immediately Ron asked, "why do you think that is, I mean all day I noticed he covered his arm, so you think he can be a death eater, and what is it that made him tired, we did almost nothing today", he said quietly but harshly at the same time.

Then Mrs.Weasley and Hermione screeched at the same time, "Ron", so high of an octave everyone had to cover their ears.

"What?", he asked innocently, "I was just voicing what most of us were thinking, why did the goblins bow to him, why did they call him lord, why was his vault in so deep and not collected in almost two millennia, what were those markings on his vault and the pictures, don't you think that's all weird?", he said so harshly and offended that it made Mrs.Weasley and Hermione feel slightly guilty.

"But Molly, don't you think all those things combined do make him suspicious, I mean how did he break his wand, he could've at least tolden us, and what were those engravings on the vault, in pretty sure it was another language?", but while we were talking we didn't realize how much we ate of our food. When Mrs.Weasley saw that we were all done she fussed and started saying we must go to bed, and I suddenly realized how tired I was and Ron and Hermione must've too because their eyes started to droop. We then all went to our respective rooms and automatically fell asleep.


	3. Welcome?

A/n:do not own Percy Jackson

oO0oO0oO0oO0

Harry's POV:September 1st

I woke up with nightmares of the war, images of the loved ones who died. I still feel as if I'm to blame for those deaths, I could've stopped them if I was more powerful, I'd I'd been able to convince everyone _he_ was back, if I could've done all those things I could've stopped it and less people would've died, I'm to blame for all of it. But that's when I heard it, a scream, it sounded as if that person was under the crucio curse, it seemed to be coming from Percy's room. I got out of bed automatically. When I got outside I saw I wasn't the only one, everyone looked so tired, bags under their eyes, disheveled hair, crinkly pj's, wands not in the right position, and stilllooking half asleep.

When I noticed nobody was doing anything I decided to kick open the door. What I saw inside was not what I was expecting, he was tossing in his bed yelling repeatedly, "NO, NO, Please not them, take my life, their innocent, this is my war, not yours, kill me not them!", then suddenly his figure started to slump as if his dream had just ended. I then noticed I wasn't the only one in the room, everyone looked shocked, I mean I understand what could have been so bad he screamed in his sleep, and now that I notice his appearance more when he's asleep, he has bags under his eyes, his hair is more disheveled then ever, his whole body is sagged, he has a lot of sweat on his body, and he has tear streaks going down his face and still has tears in his eyes.

It's as if he's gone through his own war, but that's impossible if he'd gone through the war we would've known, but what if he's keeping his own secrets from us. He suddenly jolted upright in his bed completely awake, with a pen in his hand? He suspiciously asked, "what are you doing in my room?" As if he wasn't the one just screaming, but we all still looked worried because what could be that awful, his dreams could probably rival mine.

Hermione suddenly had the great idea of asking, "why were you screaming", she acted so innocent while asking as if she truly had no idea how personal it is to have a nightmare of your past, not one of the happy memories, but one of the ones where you feel like the entire weight of the sky was on you shoulders.

He had a defensive look on his face when she asked that. He replied, "memories that nobody should have lived through", as if it were true. Like my experiences were nothing compared to his. That was impossible since I was the one who faced off He-who-shall-not-be-named.

Mrs.Weasley realizing the tension said, "well, time for breakfast", and just like that it was as if that morning was gone but it still lingered in their minds.

Time skip 

Hogwarts

Didn't have any inspiration to write Harry and his friends on the train

Percy's POV:

When I looked at all the tables I saw they were all cramped. I spotted Harry and his friends at the Gryffindor table.(btw forgot to write this before

McGonagall knows that Harry is a demigod and she is one herself a child of Athena). Then I saw something that caught me by surprise, but it couldn't be, he isn't a wizard, he would've tolden us. I asked McGonagall, "does someone by the name Neville Longbottom go here?"

She replied, "why of course he is one of the best wizards here."

And me being the seaweed brain I was replied with the most smart answer I could ever think of "oh." I then looked at all the other tables and was surprised to see two other people I reckognized but of course they kept it a secret from me to. I again asked McGonagall, " do two other people by the name of Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood also go here?" I just thought that when I saw each of them it was a trick of the light, but when she nodded I got my conformation, there were three demigods going to Hogwarts. Luna was a daughter of Athena, Neville was a descendant from Demeter, and Draco was a son of Hermes. McGonagall started her speech.

"Welcome new and old students, it is a pleasure to have you all back here. I hope that we can all have a great time here. You of course already know there are to be some changes this school year." She said the last part sadly, as if some of them were too painful, and I understood, there are just some memories that shouldn't be relived. She started again, "let me introduce our new DADA teacher Perseus Jackson", when she said that he pointedly looked at the three he was thinking about before the speech and was pleased when they all nodded their heads meaning they would have to meet up some time. "Now to sort the students". (I'm to lazy to write names and their houses). When everyone left to go to their dorms they fell asleep.

Time skip to their first class

Harry's POV:

The first class that Harry had was Care for Magical Creatures with Ron and Hermione. They had that class with Hufflepuff, with Hagrid as their teacher. That is why everyone was shocked when they found their DADA teacher there. Especially when they saw him with three Pegasus, since they are rare. One of them was pure black, another was white and brown, and the last was white with flecks of hazel here and hazel there. They heard him say to the black one "no I do not have sugar cubes-" harshly, " or donuts, stop asking for more, I'm surprised you can even fly with all that sugar in you." He then noticed all of us and grinned sheepishly. He also noticed that we were all wondering why he was speaking to a Pegasus. He said, "well hello class, Hagrid was going to teach you about Pegasus but then I told him I have many of my own so he said if I could teach this class for him, and I happily agreed. These three are not my only ones, I might have hundreds more, I'm not sure I'm too lazy to count them, but I love them all."

We all stood there with our mouths open, and shocked faces. Whispers broke out of how there are barely any Pegasus in the world and you'd be lucky to see a real one with your own eyes. Hermione being the clever one asked, "but professor-."

Percy interrupted her by saying, "call me Percy, proffesor makes me sound old and Perseus is only used if I'm in trouble or someone wants to kill me, anyways go on."

"But prof- Percy Pegasus are rare how can you own three or hundreds?" She didn't have words, nobody could own that many. It was just impossible, their rare.

"Well Pegasus have a rather fond liking to my father and I, plus Pegasus aren't that rare, in America I see at least twenty a day." He said it as if he believed that to be true, but even Pegasus are rare in America, their rare everywhere.

"Who's your father?" Hermione asked as she may get more information on him. So they could figure out his identity.

He surprised us, "that's for me to know, I'll only tell you once I'm ready." He said it deadly calm. It was as if we figured it out he would hurt us. After that we all stopped asking questions. Soon the end of the class came and we were all able to ride the Pegasus except Blackjack since Percy said he's the only one ever able to ride home but after that he grumbled, "why'd she ride him, she knew he was mine." And like that class was over.

Hermione turned to Ron and I and told us, "I'm going to the library." They weren't surprised by this, but they didn't know why she was going to the library.

"Why." They asked it simultaneously. They've done that before but we're still creeped out when they did that.

"I want to learn more about Pegasus' obviously." It probably was. I mean she goes to the library a lot.

Oo0oO0

 **I know I know this is short and it ends horribly but I guessed you people would want an update soon. I'll try and update at least twice a month or once a week or two. Anyways bye.**


End file.
